The lies and love of evil
by asian9090
Summary: After the battle with Aizen. Momo loses her memories and Aizen is feeding her lies And tells her all her friends are dead... or are they? Plzzz R&R rated M just to be sure!
1. Chapter 1

Hinamori woke up in a what looks like a burnt field, from what she can tell from the remains of what looks like a trees. Though still lookashy or probably dead. She looks around her surroundings, lots of sand trees and what looks like bodies covered in what looks like blood. A battlefield? Perhaps a war broke out and she got caught in the middle of it. but then why is there a sword in her hands. Was she also fighting? Did she land on it by accident? Or did she pick it up for self-defence? Or did she do all of this? So many questions yet so much blood. As she tries to get up her body screams in pain! She grunted. Her body aches, as if someone was using her as a pinata! She lays there wondering, but nothing comes to mind. As she hears soft peddling her eyes lookup only to see the outline of a person. Unable to speak or move she looks at his feet. The man still standing there began speaking but Hinamori can't hear a word.

"We still have a survivor" said the man to the silvered haired man behind him. His grin widen, "aaaaaaaaawwwww the sweet little kitty survived that blast, eh, taicho!" he said gleefully. the man with brown hair kept looking at her "what should we do?" he asked, the silver haired man put his finger to his chin pretending to think "we could kill her like we did with all of the other survivors that we found, or... we could take her with us!" he said he almost sounded cheery. Then out of the blue a healer esparta came looking at both the the girl and the brown haired man. "Sir shall I kill her?" he asked. Looking back at the girl. The girl shifted and was trying to say something.

Hinamori mouth was so dry her lips began to crack, if only this person would give her water.

"Hmmmmmmmm she wants to say something" he said he ordered the healer to give her some water. Carefully lifting her up he took out the flask of water and poured it slowly in to her mouth.

The taste of water was sensational almost like a dream. Then the water stopped she grunted in disappointment, but her senses are becoming clear.

"Its been awhile Momo" said the brown haired man. Momo? Was he refering to her? She looked at him puzzled. "Is that... me?" she asked still unable to see his face. The man in front of her cocked an eye brow. "Haha she must've lost her memories or the sun is too much for her, eh, taicho" said the silver haired man. The man in front said nothing. "I think we should keep her ne." Looking at the girl he ask:

"Do ya remember anythin'?"

"No"

"How about ya self?"

"No"

"Nuting at all?"

"No, Nothing"

"Hmmm, how do ya feel?"

"Pain lots of it, but... i feel happy"

"Eh?"

"I don't know"

"Happy ya say, happy!"

"I guess"

"What do ya remember?"

Silence.

"Still nutin huh"

"Who are-"

before she can say anymore she blacked out. "Awwwwwwwww poor little kitty kitty, so taicho!" Walking closer the the man. "Can we keep her she could be of some use for us." The man thought for a moment then unsheathe his sword, and slam it down. He wasn't aiming for the girl instead it was for the hollow. The silver haired man looked at the dieing hollow then back at the man in front. Sheathing his sword "we'll keep her."

* * *

Waking up in a room unfamiliar to her, but then again everything is unfamiliar to her. She began to think what happened earlier. Her memory is a bit hazy but the voices were clear.

Momo?

If she remembered correctly is what the man called her and-

Kill her!

They wanted to kill her? Was she there enemy? Or are they doing this out of pity?

The door creaked open, she looked at the door way a man with a skull mask covering half of his face walked in, setting two trays on the table another man walked in. Momo, if that is what she's called, looked up at him. He looked at her and smiled. Momo could feel her face heating up. The man in front notice this and smirked. Momo tucked her head in the blanket, the man chuckled. The skulled face man bowed and left shutting the door behind him. The man in front of Momo took a few steps closer and sat on the edge of the bed. Momo thought the skull man put the heater on high before he left, cause her face is burning up. The man reached his hand out, Momo closed her eyes, and placed his hand on her head. opening her eyes and blinking a few times Momo was somewhat, able to relax. removing the blanket, that was covering her face, she began to speak. "Who are you?" The man replied "Aizen, Sousoke Aizen." Momo blinked. Removing his hand Aizen Leaned closer touching his forehead with hers "its been too long my little peach, my beautiful Hinamori Momo." said Aizen softly. Momo blinked. _Peach? _Speaking of peaches Momo's tummy began to growl loud enough for Aizen to hear. Blushing madly she buried her face in the covers again. Chuckling Aizen removed the covers and kissed her forehead, "hungry?" All Momo could do was blush and nodded. Aizen gave her some room to get out of bed. He pulled out a chair for her and removed the cover, then sat next to her and removed his cover. Momo was surprised how luxurious the food looked. Picking up the chopsticks she ate Aizen did the same, the silence was killing her, but she has a lot of questions that its best to ask them after dinner.

After the food was done the skull man came back with a kettle. Gathering the dishes he bowed and left leaving them alone. Momo was nervous around him, Aizen grabbed the handle of the kettle and poured her a drink first before pouring himself one. He sighed, Momo's mind raced _am I boring him? I guess I was talkative. What should I do? _Aizen reached out and put his hand on top of hers. She looked at him then at the hands then back at him. He had a smile on his face, but his eyes told her he was sad. She wanted to cry, too late, tears began to pour. Aizens eyes widen at this sudden outburst "I'm sorry _sniff_ really I am! I don't remember what happened or who am I! Or who are you but- I'm so so so-so-sorry!" more tears began to fall. Aizen wrapped both arms around her "it ok its ok its not your fault don't cry" he said in a soft voice. It took awhile for Momo to calm down and stop crying. Aizen sighed sadly, Momo looked at her lap. "It was my fault" Momo looked up "If only we took your way." Momo blinked "my way?" Aizen took a sip of his tea. "We were forbidden to see each other since we came from different lands, you where born in Soul Society and I was born here in Huenco Mundo." Which was a total lie to bad Gin wasn't here to hear this he would be laughting his ass off. Momo blinked, "Soul So-Society?" Aizen sighed shaking his head. Momo felt worst than ever seeing Aizen like this. "I guess I should start from the beginning" Momo blinked. "I guess I could start on how we meet." said Aizen.

Momo took a sip of her tea and took a deep breath. Aizen on the other hand put his chin on his hand trying to think. Then it came to him "You were running, if I remembered correctly." Momo looked up. "Yes you were running and... I was turning the corner."


	2. Chapter 2

Hinamori ran down the hall as quickly as she could. Trying to be on time for her meeting with her father, she was an early bird, but even at that she was late. She turned the corner and-

BUMP!

Hitting her head something soft yet hard, she looked up and saw the most gorgeous man in her life! With his brown locks and addicting eyes she couldn't turn away. He looked at her, both stood still for a moment. Hinamori wanted to speak but then the maid interrupted them "Hinamori-sama your father awaits you." she said. Hinamori broke away from her trans bowed apologetically and jogged right passed him. Upon Entering the room Hinamori bowed politely. "Hello, father" the old man sat in his chair with his walking stick in front of him. He was broad and showed little emotion, Hinamori tries to clam herself, even though he was her father he was quiet scary. "Hinamori I have a few things i would like to ask you." He said sternly. Hinamori blinked.

"As you well know you will be soon turning the age 25."

Hinamori nodded.

"As you well know my health isn't getting much better" he cough.

Hinamori nodded again eyes pitied. Even though he looked strong beneath all those layers of clothes was an old man.

"Its about time you found your self someone to love and I've been talking to Gonzo Toshiro and-"

Here we go again. Hinamori has had this conversation before. She only sees Hitsugay as a brother nothing more or less.

"Are you listening!" roared her father. Hinamori flinched. "Y-yes father!" He took a deep breath, Hinamori signed. "He and I both agreed its best that you and Hitsugay get married" he said. As much as Hinamori is willing to do anything for her father, marrying Hitsugay was not something she is willing to do.

After being dismissed from her father Hinamori went to the bamboo feild to her favorite spot. Taking a left her eyes widen with surprise. The man she bumped into earlier is standing there scratching his lovely hair, looking around as if lost. Well he was lost, that's for sure. The man looked back to see Hinamori standing there, face red as a tomato. "Oh hello there little one" he said with a smile. It was a smile to die for! "I'm Sousuke Aizen king of Huenco Mundo" he said with a smile Hinamori froze. _King of... Huenco Mundo! _Aizen sensed her tense and looked away. "I got lost could you help me find the exit" asked Aizen. Hinamori nodded and led the way, she could feel his eyes on her. They got out of the bamboo forest but before Aizen could give his thanks she ran back inside, but she didn't get far, as she tripped and fell. Aizen went to her and knelled beside her "are you okay!" he asked. Hinamori nodded not even looking at his face. Aizen couldn't help but show sadness in his eyes, of course she would want to look at him hes evil after all, but still his heart ache. He slowly stood and walked away, Hinamori watched as he left.

* * *

"I was afraid of you for what?" asked Momo. Aizen took another sip of his tea. "Huenco Mundo is the land of the hollows, only evil lives here." replied Aizen. Momo nodded, but something was bothering her. "Why were you there to begin with?" Aizen thought for a moment then replied "Hollows were escaping Huenco Mundo and appearing in Soul Society in great numbers, your father was lecturing me about it, its not like I have control over them!" Again Momo nodded. "I only control Espartas nothing more or less." Momo tilted her head. "Espartas?" Aizen waved his hand, "I'll explain that another time." Another nod from Momo.

"So my full name is Hinamori Momo."

Nod.

"And my childhood friend's name is Toshiro Hitsugay."

Nod.

Momo felt funny when she said that name as if she was trying to call him, she didn't know why but she felt like she was crying out to him. She felt something under her eye and looked to see Aizen's hand. She had been crying! But why? "I think its best to end it here for now" said Aizen, Momo nodded. Aizen gave her his hand and she took it both walked out of the room. Momo was glade to get out of the room and go for a walk, she needed to clear her head too many things happen in in shuch a short time. Not only that but she wanted to take a tour around the mansion. She held Aizen's arm inhaling his scent so sweet but deadly, oh how she loved that scent.

"BAAAAAAAAA!"

Momo squeaked and jumped at the sound, looking behind her was....

Gin.

Gin was laughing uncontrollably. Momo put her hand over her heart to calm herself down, Aizen shook his head, then a dark man appeared.

"What is it Tousen?" Asked Aizen, the man called Tousen took out silver strands of hair from his pocket. Aizen took it and frowned, "So they survived" said Aizen. Tousen nodded. Gin who stopped laughing wiped his eyes on his sleeve and looked at the hair, his smile widen. Momo who was still there looked at the hair then back at the three men. Aizen patted Momo's hair and kissed her head. "I need to go peach, some... business has accrued." Aizen smiled and walked away, Tousen and Gin following behind. Momo not knowing what to do began to walk back to her room....

If she remembered the way.

Looking around trying to find a familiar wall or statue or something to help get back, but then she remembered she wasn't paying attention to the direction she was taking. She was more focus on Aizen then anything else. Aizen must think shes a fool for not paying attention. "Are you lost little one!" laughed a voice. Momo stood frozen.

* * *

For thoes who are confuse she will be called Hinamori when a past or lie is being told, She will be called Momo when a truth or the story will go on hopefully you'll understand thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Momo unable to move any further felt the air get cold. High pitched laughing echoed the hall way. Momo shivered, her heart began to pound uncontrollably. Her breath came heavily, sweat began to drip from her face. More sound of laughing starts. "Is this the new girl!" said a voice.

"It has to be!"

"Oh my she's shivering, she must be scard!"

"But she's so cute with those baby eyes!"

"And her hair oh so shiney!"

"So young looking too!"

"It's no wonder Aizen brough her here!"

Momo was shaking madly, where are those voices coming from!

"Lookie, lookie up here!" said the voic cherrie.

Momo looked up, her eyes widen two white figures where coming closer and then-

* * *

Sorry folks for the long update school is a pain, and not to mention all the family reunions, such a pain but i know this is short but plzzz bear with me this weekend if i have time im gonna try to write more k thanks for everything :)


	4. Chapter 4

Momo opened her eyes only to find herself looking up at the ceiling. Wondering what happened!

Ok think back, walking down the halls and heard voices, shadow things coming my way and passed out. Wow that wasn't that hard but this isn't her room. So who's room is she in? To tell the truth she hopes it isn't Aizen's room, just thinking about it is making her blush. The things that appear to her mind on how Aizen can walk in the room anytime soon and how-

She began to turn red as things turn sexual! Shaking her head she signs, wondering if Aizen takes other women into bed other than herself. Perhaps he likes tall slender women with huge melons...

Speaking of melons she was getting hungry. Her stomach growled. Getting out of bed she head towards the door-

"GOOD MORNING HINAMORI-HIME!" Momo jumped nearly failing on her ass. She looked around... nothing. Then she looked up and saw...

Twins?

Yes thats right twin, um, what where they called? aarron-cars or ah-ron-cas or something along the line, Momo had to ask Aizen later about that.

"OMG YOUR SO PRETTY!" One squealed.

"AIZEN-DONO HAS GOOD TASTE!" squealed the other. Which hurts Momo's ears. Any closer and they would've started to bleed. Momo still on the floor, and recoveriing from going deaf, tries to get up when-

"AIZEN-DONO TOLD US TO KEEP YOU SAFE AND GIVE YOU ANYTHING THAT YOU NEED, AND TO MAKE SURE YOU FEEL AT HOME! SO ASK AWAY HINAMORI-HIME!" They both said at the same time, causing Momo to shrink back a bit.

Wait a minute... hime?

"Huh?" Dumbstrucked and trying to get her hearing back, Momo was never called a hime before at least she doesn't think she has been. Thinking back all she was able to get was something about being called a water-bed or something by a frosty short kid. Then melon boobs popped into her head. Momo shook her head. Why was she thinking about boobs that look like they can easily kill! Still why was she getting these flash backs, or was her mind playing tricks on her? Still they're a lot of questions she wanted to ask Aizen, but first.

"Can you two get me something to eat, please" Momo asked her stomach growled. The twins nodded with huge smiles that the chester cat would envy. They left the room leaving Momo alone with her thoughts.

Momo sat there thinking again. Trying to peice together the flash backs and the story Aizen told her. Most of it doesn't make sence, or perhaps all of it. Why was she following orders and doing paper work, wasn't her 'father' doing that? Who was that freezer boy and melon girl? Who was she... really?

It didn't take long for the twins to get back, but soon left. Momo ate her food it was weird looking. looks like curry but had a pang of spice and flat bread, naan bread, and a side of rice. After eating she layed on the bed. Feeling the cold sheets on her back rolling to her side facing the wall she doses off to sleep.

* * *

_"what's happening?"_

_"MOMO! MOMO! MOMOOOOOOOOO!"_

_"TETSUGA TENSHO!"_

_"CAPTAIN!"_

_"TOSHIRO!"_

_"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_"ONII-SAMA!"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"RUKIA!"_

_"I still love you captain! I will forever be yours! If you wish it then do it! I don't mind... but please DON'T KILL TOSHIROOOOOO!"_

_"Stay here it'll protect you from some of the blast, but there will be some problems like say amnesia"_

_"Aizen!"_

_"Aizen!"_

_"AIZEN!"_

_"AIZEN!"_

_"AIZEN!"_

_"Aizen... take me-"_

* * *

Momo woke up drentched in sweat. She was shaking. Was it a nightmare or another flash back? The door opens thinking its the twins she grabs a pillow to cover her ears. Protection comes first even when it comes from a person who are friendly and perky and extremly loud to the point of deaf. Or to the point of dying from a burst vein. Feeling warm hands on her arms she removes the pillow, and turns over to the other side to see...

Not the twins but Aizen. Inwardly sighing she smiles at him. He looks at her with concern. "You're shaking and covered in sweat did you have a nightmare?" asked Aizen. Momo quickly shook her head. Aizen wasn't convinced but he let it slide for now. Laying next to her bringing cher close to his chest, Momo blushed and inhaled his scent this lovely scent that she'll always remember-

Glasses!

Momo pushed away from him, her head began to pound.

Aizen looked at her surprised and worry cross his features. Momo was clutching her head as the pounding got worse, Aizen wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back "Momo breath slowly , slowly, relax, deep breaths." Aizen trying to calm her down as her breathing went back to normal. Looking down he sees her asleep with a pain expression on her face, Aizen will ask her later what happened, for now he'll let his princess sleep.

* * *

_"Toshiro are you alright!"_

_"MOMO RUN!"_

_"Aizen!"_

_"Come with me"_

_"Its a bomb shelter it'll protect you from some of the blast"_

_"Aizen will you come back?"_

_"It depens"_

_"I love you"_

_"Momo what are you doing"_

_"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I"m sorry!"_

_"Scatter"_

_"growl"_

_"Ken-chan"_

_"Rukia are you alright!"_

_"Momo why!"_

_"I'm sorry"_

_"MOMO WAS YOUR LOVE FOR HIM STRONGER THAN YOUR LOVE FOR YOUR FRIENDS!"_

_"If we see each other again... kill me only you guys can end this suffering and madness... Toshiro, Ichigo... I can never go back"_


End file.
